Conventionally, a lighting device comprises a main body, a light source, and a lamp cover. The light source is disposed within the main body or connected with the main body for emitting a light beam. The lamp cover is located in front of the light source for protecting the light source. After the lighting device is turned on, the light source is powered to output the light beam. The light beam is transmitted through the lamp cover and outputted to the outside of the lighting device. Generally, the lighting device is installed on an installation surface such as a wall surface or a ceiling surface. In addition, a power cable is disposed on the installation surface so as to be connected with a power source.
For installing the lighting device on the installation surface, the power cable on the installation surface and circuit module within the main body have to be firstly connected with each other by the worker. After the worker confirms that the light source acquires the electric power from the power source, the main body may be fixed on the installation surface. The electric connection between the power cable and the circuit module should comply with safety regulations.
The safety regulations comprise the safety regulations of the assembling process and the safety regulations of the disassembling process. According to the safety regulations of the assembling process, after the earth wire of the circuit module and the power cable are connected with each other, the live wire of the circuit module and the power cable are connected with each other and the neutral wire of the circuit module and the power cable are connected with each other. According to the safety regulations of the disassembling process, after the live wire and the neutral wire are detached from the power cable, the earth wire is detached from the power cable.
From the above discussions, the assembling process and the disassembling process of the lighting device should comply with safety regulations. In other words, the assembling process and the disassembling process of the lighting device are very complicated.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a lighting device that is easily assembled and disassembled and complies with safety regulations in order to overcome the above drawbacks.